Tarrying Woes
by bran626
Summary: Oshitari Kana lives a life of faked feelings. Once she meets Ayato, will she change?  First fanfic, OC...yeah **I'll try to continue this, FFFFFFF
1. Ease and Pokemon Battles

**Note:** Romance, personal issues, etc.? The ratings may go up, so beware. First fanfic, please mock my misfortune.

I moved the second chapter here since the first chapter was pretty much only a paragraph long. I don't like writing with details, which is why I freakin' fail at writing. Ohohoho

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel Beats, Ayato Naoi, and anything else related to the anime. But I do own my idiotic OC, Oshitari Kana. Muahahah

* * *

"Another day, another bright cheery day! I can't wait to get to school!" Oshitari Kana sighed. It's always shocks the neighbors of the quiet suburbs how the fourteen year old could wake up with suchglee and remain that way for the rest of the day, many jealous and wishing their children could resemble the teenager. Eyes rubbed furiously, legs stretched, yawns let out, Kana was sprinting out of her room as quick as she could. Her father and brother slept peacefully as she showered, brushed her teeth, and made their breakfast, all before 5:30a.m.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kana shouted. The morning air cooled the Oshitari household, the mahogany flooring tingled one's foot per step, and the beauty of the rising sun makes the dawn of everyday the best moments for Kana. Every day was filled with chores and schoolwork; it was such a hassle to deal with. Kana pouted, if it wasn't for her mother that left the family for another man, she wouldn't have to be so busy all the time! She pouted, and sighed deeply. It had been two years and she still hadn't gotten over her mother's actions.

Kana lightly slapped her cheeks, she was not going to let herself be depressed today, winter break was arriving soon and she would be able to relax! 'How could I get myself down before the break?' she laughed heartily. Footsteps followed with the familiar yawns were heard down the halls.

"Good morning, father, good morning Johnny! I made egg omelets and sausages!" the joy in Kana's voice brought a brighter tint in her father's eyes.

"Thank you, Kana." Mr. Oshitari warmly said.

Johnny was already scarfing down the food, inhaling most of the dishes within minutes. The clang of the milk glass showed the end of his food rampage. "Haha, oops, sorry sis! Thanks for the food!" Words wouldn't interrupt Kana's rage.

"You there! I'm going to strangle you!" laughter filled the house as the two siblings chased each other. The household seemed as if it held the perfect family, but on the inside, everyone was struggling. Lies, lies, lies. Not even Kana was aware that holding the grief in would only hurt her later.

.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_Oh baby, don't stop now! Bring it in harder!"_

"_Sweetie pie, if you scream, you'll only make me want to do it more! Are you sure?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

"UGHHHHHHHH" Ayato Naoi moaned. His elderly neighbor's dreams were always utterly disgusting. If it wasn't for his so called 'abilities', he wouldn't have to undergo watching his neighbors dreams every night.

The alarm clock blasted at 7 o' clock sharp. "Finally," Ayato murmured. It would be the start of another day of hell, and even more, he was going to start his first day at another school.

"Damn school, I'll probably get expelled again, whatever." He gradually got out of bed and headed out his door.

x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'm off to school, dad! Take care!" Kana shouted. She took off down the driveway, bringing her backpack over both shoulders before closing the gates. Sigh, the air of the suburbs felt great! The breeze lazily brushing the leaves fallen from the hibernating trees, the temperature had yet to become chilly. A smile crept upon Kana's face once again; her public reputation had to be sustained, right? Old man Joseph was already up watering the lilies of his garden.

"Mr. Wells! Good morning!" A wave, a smile, eyes gently lowered, the everyday routine gets tiring after a while, but the act tricks the fools anyways. The elderly man chuckled to himself, "Oh, well hello there Kana! Off to school again, I suppose?" The wave dropped, leaving the sham smile.

"Yes, sir! I dare not to be late today! Take care!" Kana left keeping a steady pace to the distant school. 'Another day, another day' she repeated to herself. The performance was yet again another success.

.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.

The rumbling of the heater set apart the silence between Principal Rosenhoff and the overconfident Ayato Naoi. Muted stares went on for minutes; the icy battle even had the secretaries sneaking a peek into the office, hoping to catch the sensation of the event.

Foe Rosenhoff made its risky move. He cleared his throat. "Ayato, your parents have already signed the papers. Despite your demands, you will have to attend this school, do you understand?" The opponent laid his legs across the desk, kicking off the acrylic apple and pen jar off while he was at it. Leaning back with a smirk on his face, Ayato Naoi wasn't going to give a shit about the man before him.

"Huh, you old geezer, you ACTUALLY think you can order me around?" he licked the outsides of his mouth, hoping get the record of the-guy-who-could-piss-off-the-principal-the-fastest. "I don't give a f*** about what anyone has to say! I'm leaving." With a sly expression and a mockful farewell, Naoi wins another battle with his signature combo attack. With the speechless look on Mr. Rosenhoff's face, it was sure to be a critical hit! After a faint click of the door, the rage from the aftermath erupted. The principal exhaled quick breaths, shattering his pre-sharpened pencils, shaking the nearby desks with every monstrous step taken.

"Who the hell does that kid think he is!" he bellowed.

"Mr. Rosenhoff! Please calm down!" frantic employees begged. The more the creature eradicated, the less the workers' paychecks would be! Oh, the predicament!

Snickers were heard from Ayato's covered mouth, distinctively bringing down his navy military hat. 'Ha, the commotion to happen so early in the morning? Now this is a great start to my day!' The bickering continued as Ayato walked down the empty halls, taking out a cigarette and a lighter from his outer blazer pocket.

_'Ah Zeus! (1) I wish I could kill that kid so badly!'_ the enraged adult screamed in his head.

"Ha, I bet you would, wouldn't ya," fire met the straws of the cigarette and the smoke drifted up into the school's vents, eventually wandering into the cool air of yet another ordinary December morning.

* * *

(1) You like that Greek Mythology, don't you? Mmm...everyone loves a little bit of that. ;DDD

;A; I know, I really suck at writing. First fanfic? Yes sir. I don't care if you review, I don't care anymore! TT_TT


	2. Shut Up

**Author's Note:** I want to rant so badly, but I'll keep this simple. I hate details. I hate writing, and I'm writing this for the people who believe I can actually write. Lies! Who brainwashed you miserable little lambs? I don't know what to write in this chapter, since I barely remember Angel Beats anymore. Firetruck!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angels Beats, I never want to, and Oshitari Kana (I think that was her name) is mine, UNFORTUNATELY.

'Australia' The Shins. Good song. Just saying.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The walk was a mile towards Toleido High School, but the walk itself didn't seem so bad. With every step, Kana busied her mind with as much nonsense as she could. She glanced over to the rose patches at the school's opening gardens.

'Oh look at the flowers! Aren't they so beautiful? To be sparkling with the dim dew resting upon the petals. How adorable!' she giggled to herself, but internally, Kana weighed a heavy sigh.

'Beautiful flowers? What is she thinking?' the smile curved downwards as she rolled her eyes at the idiotic opinion. Kana stepped towards the outside corridors of the school and rested upon one of the many linear white pillars supporting the massive buildings.

The anger Kana felt raised. 'Stupid school, stupid people, stupid world! How could anyone accept the ignorance of others? No, the people were ignorant themselves!' She glared at an individual water bottle lying about. The ballistic teen flared at the sight of litter also, stomping towards the plastic bottle and gritting her teeth. Presently, the now repressed empty drink was gripped deathly in her hand, ready to be flung into the nearest recycle bin (go recycling!).

She irked a slight sneer. 'I'd love to kill the person who did this,' Kana's eyes narrowed with the malicious grin quickly replacing her previous frown.

'A slow death would do it, yes, with a knife to slowly cu-'

"Would you please shut the hell up!" demanded a nearby voice.

Kana stammered in her thoughts and looked towards the direction of the audible voice. The scent of a cigarette caught her attention. A boyish teen around her age stood before her, wearing a dark navy imitation of military attire, with a loosely tightened tie underneath the light blazer, and a buttoned officer hat veiling his medium-short beryl hair and slender pale face. The person's eyes gleamed of a cadaverous, chartreuse hue that stared sternly into Kana's eyes, with his lustrous lips pursed tightly in an inauspicious manner.

She stared questionably at the boy. "What?"

The anonymous teen flicked his cigarette into the shabby bushes and spit out a curse. "I said, would you please shut the hell up! Your thoughts are too f***in' noisy!" Another cuss slipped out of his mouth before rubbing his temples in frustrations.

The girl doesn't know the troubles he goes through! Having to wake up to the inconsequential cogitations of his neighbors, and leaving early to destinations to avoid the thoughts of others, and to later deal with more until he falls asleep, later to be forced to 'watch' through residing residents' dreams.

The audacity of the challenges he goes through daily! To come to school two hours early, and yet there was already a person mindlessly wandering around, ranting nonsense at this time of hour!

Oshitari Kana continued to gaze at the teen in confusion. She didn't recall speaking out loud.

"I said your f***ing thoughts, you mindless bastard! Poseidon (1)! Girls are the worst f***ing piece of s*** Zeus (1) could ever bring down to this hell! Stupid retard!" the teen's explosion made Kana jump back. She frantically sputtered words to come out of her mouth, heeding the outraged boy's words and declared any words to be audible rather than be clammed into her pessimistic mind.

"How are you reading my mind? Who are you? Why are you smoking?" Deep breaths helped the crazed teen distract herself from committing any further thoughts.

The boy chuckled to himself. The hat lifted as he scuffled his hair.

"The name's Ayato Naoi. How can I read your mind? I just can, and the same goes for smoking," he stretched his hand towards the feminine protagonist (2). "Nice to meet you..."

"Oshitari Kana." stammered the second-year. She gave a quick glance at Ayato, but dared to speak or think.

"Good to see you then, Kana." Naoi gave a slight smile, gazing at her for a few moments. 'She's not too bad looking, though she really has to stop the bitching.'

Kana's face reddened at the sight of Naoi's glance. Oh! The embarrassment of having Ayato stare at me! Wait, embarrassment? Since when was this something to be wary of?

The thoughts were overheard by him too, and flushing a deep rose-colored pigment.

'Butterflies? What could this mean?'

Ayato perked into a serious stance and stuttered in words.

"I-I-I'll see you around, Kana!" hurrying towards the nearest indoor entrance (3).

She looked at the boy dash into the school and sighed once again, having a more melancholy feel to it than the previous one. She slumped again towards the ivory pillars.

'Ayato Naoi was his name? He's so mysterious...' she trailed off into her deep thoughts. 'Wow, but to be telepathic? That's pretty awesome.' Kana visualized Naoi's face once again, seeing his illuminated face directly before his leave. The sea green eyes were so enchanting. Her eyes dimmed at the picture. The new transfer student is surely to make the second semester of school a lot more interesting, especially when he's a cutie! She chuckled an innocent laugh.

The boy was distant enough from Kana to avoid anymore thoughts. His heart, too, pounded of heavy, quick beats. Ayato was unsure whether this came from the running or from the confusing feelings directed towards the girl.

'Oshitari Kana?' he breathed. 'She's sure to be an interesting person to look at during the time I'm here. I wonder how long it's going to take me to get expelled...' he pondered. Piercing blue eyes mentally appeared, with the stubby blond-haired face facing towards him. The nude pink lips were inviting, as they curved into an angelic smile.

'But then again, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here either.' Ayato grabbed another cigarette before heading down the halls to his locker.

* * *

1) Dem Greek Gods. Gotta love 'em.

2) I started to run out of synonyms. I also used 'teen' and 'boy' too much. D: Review to help the bad writer please!

3) He just got to the school...well he was at the school already to talk to the principal? But how did he know his way around so quickly? Why did the principal suddenly call Ayato up when he was roaming around? No principal would call up their students two hours prior to school to get them to have a quick talk. See, I don't even understand my own writing. People never question the weird things that happen in other people's works either...

I hate details. I really do. TT_TT Still, please give advice on how to detail this more? I wrote this at 2am...it's 3am now. Heck, I write everything 2-6am in the morning. No joke, boredom sets in? Hurrr

Rate, review, troll, everything goes into my spam on my alternate e-mail, so I never actually see them! Oh, I'm so bad...

Useless notes: I spent time on this! Hooray! But I didn't look over my work! Boo! If I hate details, I'm sure to not look back at my work. So basically, the process is (from greatest to least since FF doesn't accept special characters!) Editing, Details, Writing, Brainstorming. The greater meaning the lower the probability I'll actually do it. Writing would already be at 20%. I'm a dreamer, not a writer. _ Blah blah blah, all this hate I have inside of me. Isn't it strange to have two protagonists who are always hot-headed? You'd think of shoujos (Girly mangas? Did I get the term wrong?) having that handsome man and innocent stupid girl. I've already raged enough from Vampire Knight and Fruits Basket. I'm sorry, RAGE. RAGE! Eventually, Kana will have to be nice, and so will Ayato, because lovers have to have a soft spot for each other, but they can get as frustrated as they can with each other after that. Whoa, I defrag my computer and the used space increases by 4%? What does THIS mean? I've always wondered about this one fanfic writer. When she's doing her author's notes and everything, her grammar and writing is so different! She talks in texting-like jargon and it's so carefree, then when she's writing her fanfic, her writing is like...Steinbeck. I know, "Hey, gurl! No one can be like Steinbeck! Stfu!". Yeah, I know, but still, the writing's amazing. It surprises me how her variety of writing changes so quickly...I lost her story I was reading. Hurr durrrr. I promised myself I would play Sims, but I was so caught up in raging whether I would write this or not, and I was watching Vocaloid videos. I get so distracted easily. I don't know...yeah. Seriously. I don't know. It's 3:25 in the morning. Would I know what to say? My brain is mush compared to when I was writing. Well...it was mush then too. Like I explained before, don't expect much from me. You wanted my crappy writing, you got it. Lunch is on the house, dawg! "Bleh! What is this crap?" Our signature dish. 8)

TL;DR: RAGE AT WRITING AT 3AM


End file.
